It's Gonna Take a Miracle
by natsume2
Summary: Lily Evans cannot stand James Potter. In her eyes he is a irritating prat. On the other hand, James finds Lily fun to annoy but also very pretty. Is it going to take a miracle for Lily to fall for James?


Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and a few of the characters. Don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway.  
  
A/N: I need a title! Help!  
  
Lily Evans and Raven Bahiyya sat together on the Hogwarts Express, discussing what they did over summer break.  
  
"I went to America!" Raven bragged loudly, hoping someone would overhear. "It was fantastic!"  
  
"Cool," Lily replied, unenthusiastically. Her summer, unlike Raven's, had been full of insults from her sister (a Muggle), Petunia.  
  
"Oh!" Raven whispered to Lily, her voice dropping a couple of notches. "Look out the window and see who it is!"  
  
Lily sunk deep into her seat and crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. "I will not look out the window Raven. Especially if I look out and see James Potter."  
  
Raven let out a low sigh and turned away from the window. "You're difficult. Did you know that?"  
  
"I am only difficult when it comes to Potter," Lily said, sticking her chin out. "Any other time I am most agreeable."  
  
"Yeah, right," Raven replied sarcastically. "Besides, now Sirius is going to hate you."  
  
Lily blushed slightly, "What does Sirius have to do with this?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head, her black hair glimmering in the sun. "He was waving at you."  
  
Lily looked at Raven suspiciously. "Really?"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just look," Raven said exasperated.  
  
Lily slowly rose out of her seat. Outside the train, Sirius Black was waving cheerily to Lily. Her cheeks turned an odd shade of pink as she raised her hand to wave back. All of a sudden, Sirius was kicked out of view and James Potter was grinning cheekily at her, looking quite stupid as he tried to mimic Sirius's wave while looking constipated. Needless to say he was doing an excellent job.  
  
"I hate him!" Lily muttered to herself, sticking her tongue out at James. "He's so immature."  
  
Raven looked wearily at Lily and replied, "You're one to talk."  
  
"I," Lily said, pointing to her Head Girl badge. "Am not immature. If I were immature I would have not been appointed Head Girl! Now Potter, he wasn't even a prefect! He is just an irresponsible, irrational, irritating trouble maker!"  
  
"Whatever," Raven replied, rolling her eyes. "He make be a trouble maker but James is..."  
  
"Is what?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Well, he's pretty cute," Raven answered lamely.  
  
"JAMES POTTER IS NOT CUTE! HE IS DISGUSTING! Perhaps you haven't noticed the way you is always trying to mess up his already messed up hair even more!"  
  
Raven didn't answer; she just sat there looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok, I'll admit, he is not hideously deformed. But he is a bloody showoff! Raven, I know you've seen him with that annoying snitch! Catching it so easily, he thinks he's hot stuff! And the way he acts on the Quidditch pitch...I honestly can't see how the rest of the team stands him!"  
  
Raven jumped up angrily. "If you're done with your 'I hate James Potter speech' I think I'm going to leave." She opened the compartment door and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Lily shouted weakly. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To sit with James," Raven replied. "Maybe he has something better to say than complain all day."  
  
"Raven!" Lily said loudly. "Wait!"  
  
But she had already shut the compartment door.  
  
*  
  
Once off the train, Lily waited for Raven in the rain. Her red hair was blowing uncontrollably in the wind and her robes were soaked. Her teeth were chattering as she glanced in every direction for a sign of Raven.  
  
"Lily!" a male voice shouted. "Over here!"  
  
Sirius was motioning for her to come join him in a carriage. Lily thought about waiting for Raven a tad bit longer, but decided she was tired of standing in the rain.  
  
Lily dashed over to Sirius and he stuck out his hand and helped her into the carriage. The other occupants included Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James, and Raven!  
  
Lily tried to talk to Raven but Raven had already engaged herself in an exciting conversation with James. He was smiling kindly at her as she slide closer to him to supposedly "warm herself".  
  
"Lily?" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of her face. "You ok?"  
  
"What?" Lily asked smartly, snapping to attention.  
  
Sirius grinned at her. Lily smiled tentatively, her teeth still chattering. She moved slightly closer to Sirius and felt his heat radiating off him. Lily found that she liked the feeling. Lily moved a little closer and Sirius put his arm around her. Lily was happy to see Raven's mouth moving soundlessly, like she couldn't believe that Sirius put his arm around Lily.  
  
"So Lily," James said, trying to start a conversation, "You're looking quite sexy."  
  
"Shut up Potter!" Lily growled.  
  
"Seriously," James continued, having a difficult time keeping a straight face. "You look ravishing. Don't you agree Remus?"  
  
"James," Remus said tiredly. "Just leave Lily alone."  
  
"Thank you Remus," Lily said, maintaining her cool.  
  
"Fine. But there is one more thing I wish to discuss."  
  
Lily looked at James and rolled her eyes. "Continue."  
  
"My dear friend Raven has informed me that you are Head Girl this year."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"So now that you're Head Girl, does that actually mean you'll have a life?"  
  
Lily leaped out of seat. "That is IT!" She kicked James hard in the shin, causing him to groan. "You never learn, do you Potter? Remus, I advise you to teach Potter when he needs to SHUT HIS BLOODY MOUTH!"  
  
Sirius pulled Lily back into her seat. She sat down, breathing heavily, and turned away from everyone and stared at the window.  
  
The carriage was silent until James muttered, "All I did was ask a question."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to retaliate but thought better of it.  
  
*  
  
In the Great Hall, James sat sandwiched between Wormtail (Peter) and Raven.  
  
Wormtail was eating an amazing rate, accidentally getting some food in James's face. Raven ate slowly and very lady-like, wiping her mouth after every single bite.  
  
Across the table, Lily was shoving face into her food, not even pausing to wipe her face. Somehow she kept cleaner than Wormtail, which was amazing because she was eating a lot faster. Sirius wasn't eating much food; he was making cracks about the Potion teacher's hat. Moony (Remus) was talking to Lily, glancing over at her every second to make sure she didn't choke.  
  
"Well," Raven said, rising from the table. "I think I'm going off to bed. Some people at this table are making me sick."  
  
Lily stopped eating and got up too. "I reckon I'll go with you."  
  
"There's no need."  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
Lily grabbed Raven's shoulder and guided her away from the table, waving to Sirius as the two of them left. They swiftly exited the Great Hall and quickly walked to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside they both sat on a comfortable couch, staring at each other.  
  
"I'm really sorry about everything I said earlier," Lily said in a rush.  
  
"About what?" Raven asked coolly.  
  
"About James..."  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"I just wanted to know," Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Why it bothered you so much."  
  
"Because..." Raven stopped, not wanting to continue.  
  
"Go on!" Lily urged.  
  
"I like him."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"James."  
  
The common room was silent. "You LIKE James Potter?"  
  
"Yes," Raven replied stubbornly.  
  
"Ew," was all Lily had to say.  
  
*  
  
"I wonder why Lily and Raven were fighting," Remus pondered in the common room the next morning.  
  
"Probably fighting over Prongs!" Sirius said, laughing.  
  
"Who would fight over Prongs?" Wormtail asked, confused.  
  
"That's the point – no one would!" Sirius answered, still laughing.  
  
"Why doesn't she like me?!" James shouted, frustrated. "What did I ever do to her?"  
  
"Who?" his friends asked.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Remus looked up at James from his transfiguration book. "James, there are over a million things you have done to torture Lily. In her eyes, you are a git. A prat. Probably the most annoying person she has ever met."  
  
"How can I get her to like me?" James asked desperately.  
  
Sirius guffawed. "For her to like you, you're going to need a miracle!"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Padfoot."  
  
"Any time mate!"  
  
A/N: HAH! I have not lost my ability to write! I was going to continue my other fanfics...but I didn't know what to say so I've started a new one! I have a very vague idea of where this story is headed (as usual) but I always look forward to/need the input of my readers! I was thinking of James going out with Raven to get Lily jealous and then making Lily like Sirius...but I dunno. Tell me what you guys think! Give me some ideas! And of course, R & R! The more you review, the more I write! As I said before, I NEED A TITLE. HELP! 


End file.
